The Dark Lord's New Target
by snooperj
Summary: This fic is mainly about some new characters, Joey Sanders and Andrew Plasma, becoming an interest to Voldemort. He tries to get them to his clutches, but with the help of Remus Lupin, who's come back as a DADA teacher, they face Voldemort together.
1. The First Encounter

The Dark Lord's New Target

A/N: I don't own the characters or the storyline. But some characters are made up. You can tell the difference, anyway. There are also spells here that were thought up of by my cousin. Enjoy the fanfic, and look forward for more.

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

It was an ordinary day. The Hogwarts Express was blowing its whistle, signaling its departure at 11:00 am. Students of all years were running from the platform and jumping onto the train. Some with their heads stuck out the windows, waving goodbye to their mums and dads for yet another year at Hogwarts.

As the train began to increase its speed, platform 9 and ¾ was out of sight, as the scenery became grassy mountains and the sort. The students stuck their heads back in the train, sitting down. Some students were walking around, looking for empty compartments. Others were sticking their heads into compartments and asking for a seat.

This is where Joey Sanders comes in. With his tacky school robes on him, he was obviously a transfer student. Lugging his trunk with him along the train's corridors, He walked to the last train cart, throwing his trunk inside with the rest of the trunks. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, going back to the other train cart.

He looks through each compartment in that train cart. Finally, he stumbles upon a compartment with a student and a man. He slid the door open, sticking his head inside. "Uhm, excuse me? But, may I?" he asked the student, who had some sort of device he was working on.

The boy looked up and stared at Joey for a while, turning his eyes away from his device. "Go ahead.. I'm sure 'he' wouldn't mind," he replied, pointing his thumb at the man who had his rather shabby robes over him. He looked asleep as he leaned on the window.

"Who is 'he', anyway?" Joey asked, stepping into the compartment, sliding the door closed behind him, still standing. He didn't want to be rude, so he decided not to sit.

"A teacher. Defense Against the Dark Arts to be exact. Just sit down, Joey. He wouldn't mind. Really," the student said, as his eyes were focused on the screen of his device.

Joey indeed sat down, but was rather curious as to why he knew him. He sat down in silence along with the other people in the compartment. After some time, nightfall came, and rain began to pour down, drops of rain hitting the train's windows.

Breaking the silence, Joey decided to start a conversation, which he started with an introduction. "I'm Joey, by the way. Joey San.." he started, until the student interrupted him.

"Yes, I know you already. You're Joey Sandders, the new student from the Muggle World. Andrew Plasma, 4th year Gryfffindor," he said, extending his hand, but still focused on his device.

Joey reached for the hand and shook it, rather amazed by his information. As they let go of each other's hands, the train suddenly came to an abrupt stop. The lights went off, as Joey went headfirst to the wall beside Andrew. He got on his feet, rubbing his head, as Andrew took his wand and exclaimed, 'Lumos Maxima!' as a huge source of light appeared on the tip of his wand, lighting the compartment.

The corridor was pitch black, as cold air began to fill the air. The sliding compartment doors began to open and close by itself, slightly frightening Joey. Suddenly, Andrew's light went out, making the train pitch black. Suddenly, scared out of their wits, both Andrew and Joey became frightened with the sudden cold and icy wind sweeping around the train.

Suddenly, a whisper of 'Lumos!' was heard, with a light lighting up the teacher's wand, who stood up with alertness, looking around the compartment. He looked at Andrew and Joey, as he put his wand down slightly, putting a smile across his face. "Well, this is quite a surprise. A blackout on the train.." he said, with a slight chuckle to himself. "Andrew, Joey, please stay here while I check things out," he continued, sliding the door open and taking a step out, until Andrew held his arm, preventing him from going out.

"Professor Lupin.. Are you sure?" Andrew asked, a bit worried. "I mean, do you think.." he continued, but soon trailed off.

Lupin brought his smile back, replying, "It's alright Andrew. I'll be okay. I promise." He shook off Andrew's hand, walking off to the last train cart. The sliding compartment door closed on its own, as Lupin was armed with his wand on his right, light atop his wand. He brought it from one end to the other, shedding light on the dark cart. Just as he opened the train cart, which was filled with trunks, he heard a murmur in the quiet cart. Suddenly, a great force of a spell came towards Lupin, sending him flying into the corridor of the next cart, landing right outside his compartment.

Joey heard the sudden thug and decided to open the door, finding Professor Lupin on the floor. "Professor Lupin! Are you okay?" he asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, Joey. Don't worry," he said, getting on his feet again, wiping off a trickle of blood coming down from the corner of his mouth. He walked towards the storage cart again, as Joey began to follow him, until Andrew cast a spell on him. 'Locomotor Veltin!' Suddenly, Joey's body was locked into a standing position.

"W..what is this?!" Joey asked, trying to move, struggling from his position.

"It's a spell that locks your whole body into any position, upon my decision. A spell that I made, of course," explained Andrew, bringing his wand down from shoulder level. "Just stay put and wait for Professor Lupin. Have faith in him."

Meanwhile, Lupin entered the storage cart again, lighting his wand again. He looked around, until his was hit by another spell, but more powerful than the last one. It was so strong that it sent him flying all the way to the door of the other train cart, bringing him to a slight unconsciousness.

Andrew lifted the spell as Joey ran to Lupin's side, checking for any injuries. To his surprise, Lupin got up again with difficulty. The dark- hooded figure came to the door of the cart, aiming his wand directly at Lupin. Lupin pushed Joey aside, pointing his wand at the dark-hooded figure. He was the first to cast his spell, as he exclaimed, 'Everte Statia!'

The spell was soon evaded with the cast of the Shield Spell that the dark- hooded figure conjured. 'Portego!' was heard, as a shield blocked the figure from being affected by Lupin's spell. Then suddenly, the figure aimed his wand at Lupin again, casting one of the curses. He bellowed out, 'Crucio!' as red sparks shot out of the figure's wand, sending the Cruciatus Curse upon Lupin.

The train began to run normally again, the lights coming back on. Andrew ran out of the compartment and took out his wand. "Professor Lupin, hang in there!" he said, pointing his wand at him, casting a spell. 'Elixlonical!' The Cruciatus Curse was lifted, as Lupin opened his eyes to find Andrew and Joey.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Professor Lupin!" said Joey. Lupin sat up to lean on the door. Students began to stick their heads out of their compartments, wondering what was all the commotion about. Andrew got on his feet and explained to them about it being an accident.

Lupin was breathing rather heavily now, holding his right arm with his left hand, blood spilling from his arm. His forehead was trickling with blood, as Joey went to get a nurse. Andrew came back to Lupin's side and helped him up and took him back to their compartment. Andrew sat him down and sat opposite him. "Who was it, Professor? Was it Voldemort?" he asked rather suddenly, as Joey came back with the nurse. Joey sat down beside Andrew, as the nurse started to bandage Lupin's injuries.

"..Yes. He didn't look like he was after Harry Potter anymore. He's facing a new target. We have to find out who he's after," he said, with pauses in between them. The nurse excused herself as she finished. "Well, we're here. Let's be off, shall we?" He said, taking his robe and putting it over his shoulders.

His right arm, as he saw, was bandaged from his right palm to his shoulder. He took a cane on his right, and his suitcase on his left. He descended the train and took the first carriage to Hogwarts. He arrived at the gates, disapparating to his office.

Once all the students had gathered in the Great Hall, the teachers arrived, and the Sorting began. Joey was among the 1st years and some other transfers due for 4th year, like Jett Stealth, another transfer from the Muggle World.

After the Sorting, both Joey and Jett were sorted in Gryffindor. Joey sat diagonally of Andrew, who was chatting with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Joey sat beside Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, while Jett sat beside Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas. Joey finished introducing himself to Seamus and Neville and turned to Harry, who sat across him. "Hello there. I'm.." he started, only to be interrupted by Harry, who extended a hand to Joey.

"Joey Sanders. Yeah. I know. Andrew's told me about you. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said, as Joey took his hand and they both shook hands. They let their hands part, as Joey turned to Ronald and Hermione, as Harry continued an introduction. "These are my best friends. Ronald Weasley," he said.

"Ron, for short. Nice to meet you, Joey," answered Ron politely, seeing Joey stand up and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ron," said Joey, letting their hands part and turning to Hermione.

"And I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a mud-blood like you," said Hermione with a smile across her face, shaking Joey's hand. Joey soon sat down.

"Nice to meet you all. Hermione, how's Hogwarts compared to an ordinary school back in the 'Muggle' World?" asked Joey, taking his seat.

"Well, Hogwarts is SOOO much better than any school in the Muggle World. You learn so much here," answered Hermione. "By the way, why did you come only now? I mean, you were supposed to get an invitation from Hogwarts 3 years ago," she now asked Joey.

"Yeah, I want to know that, too," said Ron.

"Well, my mum and dad were a little picky about it. They weren't exactly used to magic yet. But I persuaded them, either way," said Joey, as Professor McGonagall caught their attention.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: Well, the suspense getting to you? Well, find out in Chapter 2 of my fanfic. Remember: 'Riddikulus!'


	2. Gryffindor's New Head of House and the D...

The Dark Lord's New Target

A/N: Hey! I'm back with Chapter 2. And again, might I remind you that I don't own all the characters here. Some are made up, though. I didn't make the spells, but some were done by my cousin. Again, enjoy this Chapter!

Chapter 2: Gryffindor's New Head of House and the Dark Lord

"May I have your attention, please?" asked Professor McGonagall with a rather loud voice, sitting on her chair, tapping her glass goblet with a spoon. Everybody turned heads to the staff table, where the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, came to the stone platform to make some announcements.

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First of all, sad to say that Professor Flitwick, former Ravenclaw Head of House, has stepped down from his position to pursue in his Masteral studies. Don't worry, as he will still teach Charms classes. Luckily, in light of this tragedy, Professor McGonagall has volunteered to replace Professor Flitwick as Ravenclaw Head of House," started Professor Dumbledore, as applause from the Ravenclaw table could be heard.

"Harry, if Professor McGonagall is now Head of House for Ravenclaw, who will be ours?" asked Joey, turning to Harry's direction. But he was confused as well. Several comments were heard from the Gryffindor table, each one murmuring about the matter. Until, Professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, as for the position of Head of House for Gryffindor, I've selected a teacher who's come back from abroad to teach again at Hogwarts. He is not here at the moment, but will be here shortly. Please look forward to his arrival. Keep your eyes on the door, Gryffindors," he said, glancing and smiling at the members of the Gryffindor table.

"Who d'you reckon our new Head of House would be?" asked Ron to Hermione.

"I've got no clue," said Hermione, as all eyes turned to the door, except for Joey, who concentrated on the food at the table.

"What d'you suppose this is?" asked Joey to Andrew, holding up an onion shaped bun.

"Don't know.." said Andrew, looking at one of his schoolbooks.

"That's a meat bun, Mr. Sanders," said the figure whom all eyes were now set upon.

"Oh! Thanks..?" Joey said, suddenly looking up to find Professor Lupin in sight.

"Professor Lupin?!" said Harry suddenly, surprised of Lupin's presence. "What are you doing here?" Harry stood up, with his hands on the table.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore spoke once more. "Ah, Remus. You're finally here. Everyone, please welcome back Professor R. J. Lupin, who will once again teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Applause was heard, rather loudly from the Gryffindor's table. Lupin, who was rather handicapped at the moment, had a cane on his right, and his shabby robes over his shoulders. He made his way to the stone platform. But just before he got around the staff table, Professor Dumbledore called him to his side.

"Can you believe it? Lupin's back!" said Harry, taking his seat once more. Applause had faded, as Professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now as you all know, Professor Lupin was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. But upon majority of demand from the students about their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we have decided to push through and answer their demand. So please welcome back Professor Lupin, who aside from being our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, will fill the position of Head of House for Gryffindor!"

Applause was heard even louder from the Gryffindor Table again, as to Professor Lupin's position of Head of House. But during the excitement, Professor Lupin stepped forward and began to say a few words.

"Well, uhm, first of all, I appreciate the warm welcome and come back from all of you. It's.. It's really great to be walking these corridors again, reliving my own childhood. It's quite exhilarating to face a new adventure. Sort of what you could call, a journey through life's hardest times. But in my case, I could call it a close encounter with evil. So I must warn you all right now, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is on the loose again, and very much alive. So watch your backs, because the Dark Lord is after someone besides Harry Potter. Someone else who has the power to destroy him completely."

Suddenly, candles above them went off, cold air swept around the Great Hall. Screams were heard in pitch black, some fainted in utter fright. Dumbledore lit the candles on the candle stand in front of him, enough to see the staff table. Lupin got down on his knees, dropping his cane to the floor, his left holding his aching right arm. His right was on his forehead, trying to rid himself of the current headache he was feeling.

"Hey look. Lupin's not alright at all," said Hermione, a tad bit worried about the Professor.

Soon enough, the candles hovering above got their flame back on their wicks. Everybody took a deep breath and sighed with relief. But then, Joey, Andrew, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned their attention to the staff table's direction, where Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney and surprisingly Snape were gathered around Lupin. Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch were also with them as Madame Pomfrey tending to Lupin's well being.

"Now THAT'S something you don't see everyday.." said Ron.

"Yeah. A teacher getting hurt at the start of term," said Joey, nodding his head in agreement. Suddenly, Andrew hit him on the head with his fist.

"No you idiot. Ron was talking about Snape. He had a grudge against Lupin, remember?" explained Andrew.

"Yeah. Maybe too weird. But what caused Snape to be so helpful to Lupin? I mean, nothing unusual happened during the summer, I hope," said Harry to himself, as Snape took Lupin up, putting Lupin's left arm around the back of his neck, and his own right arm around Lupin's waist.

"Headmaster, he needs to be treated right away!" said Madame Pomfrey, looking as concerned as she is with all her patients. Especially a teacher.

"Very well. But inform us straight away if anything happens," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, do you mind if I took care of Lupin for a while? There're some things I need to discuss with him," came Snape's voice suddenly, as all the teachers turned heads to Snape and Lupin's direction.

"And, why is that, Severus? Anything important, I trust?" asked Dumbledore suddenly, walking up to Lupin, who was making some excruciating moans. Dumbledore lifted Lupin's head to meet eyes, as he smiled at Lupin, only to say, "Don't fall asleep, Remus. Or else Severus might give you a death potion."

"Headmaster, don't get carried away," said Severus, excusing himself and Lupin as he brought Lupin to his office.

"Albus, what is this all about?" asked Professor McGonagall, who was as much as curious as the other teachers.

"I don't know, Minerva. But, if Severus wants a chat with Remus, then I'll accept it. There's no harm in it," said Dumbledore, turning back to the rest of the school, where the students were now proceeding with the rest of the food.

Meanwhile, Joey and the others were talking about the incident rather than eating. "That was a bit awkward. I mean, Voldemort coming back? Looking for someone else besides me?" said Harry, rather quietly, as not anyone else beside Ron, Hermione, Joey and Andrew to hear.

"But how did Lupin know about his return? I mean, no news were announced about it, even by Dumbledore," said Hermione.

Ron turned to Joey and Andrew, who were surprisingly quiet about the topic. "Care to say something, guys? You aren't exactly being helpful by keeping quiet," he said.

"Well.." started Joey, but trailing off soon after.

"What if we told you we knew about that?" asked Andrew.

"What do you mean, Andrew?" asked Hermione.

"You see, we were in a train compartment with Lupin. Well, I was, anyway. I was working on my device, while Lupin was asleep, until Joey cam. Then the lights went off after a while. The train went to a complete stop, with Joey flying to the wall. And then Lupin woke up, and decided to investigate. He went to the last train cart and was hit by an unknown powerful spell," said Andrew.

"Where were you guys?" asked Joey suddenly, finally getting curious about all this.

"We were in the second to the last train cart, somewhere up front of that cart," said Ron.

"So you were there when Lupin got battered to the door of the cart, bearing the Cruciatus Curse?!" said Joey suddenly, with a bit of a loud voice that Dumbledore instantly made everybody not hear it, except for himself.

"Calm down, Joey, just calm down," said Harry, trying to get Joey to ease away his outburst on Ron.

"Oh my gosh! Lupin got hurt on the train? By the Cruciatus Curse? Then that must mean.." said Hermione, suddenly bringing the pieces together.

"Voldemort. He was on the train. He's not looking for me, well, not just me anymore. He's looking for another. Another worthy opponent," said Harry.

Meanwhile, Snape and Lupin arrived in Snape's office, as Snape set Lupin down to sit on his bed.

"Severus, what do you want to talk about, then?" asked Lupin, clearly minding the pain on his arm, which his left is still trying to restrain.

Snape walks up to Lupin, closely to his face. He glares at Lupin eye- to-eye, very close that Lupin almost lay flat on his back on Snape's bed. "Tell me, Lupin. What exactly happened on the train?"

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: There you go! Care to find out about why Snape wants to talk to Lupin? Find out in Chapter 3 of my fanfic. Remember: 'Immobulus!'


	3. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
